grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy Etheridge
The wife of the dumb but loving Jack Etheridge, she is a mother of two and works at the post office. She is patient which can be seen with her husband as well as nice. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley,known as the intelligent sweet kindhearted lady she is, she began to date her now husband Jack, known to not be very bright before they were 6. These childhood friends grew up together but when they were eighteen they managed to break up much to the town's shock. Tracy went to University in Cambridge while Jack stayed in Grasmere Valley working at the gas station with Judo. When Tracy had finished uni she comes back and ends up working in the post office. Jack and Tracy rekindle their relationship and end up getting married much to the town's delight. The two end up having two children Candice Etheridge and Jack Etheridge Jr. She managed to work for charities and at the post office as well as help raise her two children. She is well respected and love by everyone in the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is seen cooking for her family when Jack Etheridge brings home Jason Phoenix to the house to stay the night while his house has been occupied by protesters. Tracy known for her hospitality however during his visit gets rather annoyed at the pair. Volume 3 Tracy upon leaving a Bible study with Nanny Prescot, Gary Robinson, Meg Robinson, James Dontos and Mr Ambrose manage to get beckoned by the royal family who are passing through in a limo and reveal to them the new name of the baby born to Prince William and Princess Kate. Volume 21 When Gary Robinson is revealed to have before he became a Christian been domestically abusive to his ex girlfriend and forced her to have an abortion, the town immediately have him removed from being a pastor and the town is outraged by him wanting to erase all evidence of him ever existing in the town. Pictures of Gary were destroyed at the Post Office which is overseen by Tracy. Tracy ends up giving up her job as a post office job to work a full time job of being the PA for Tim Drixall the new pastor replacing Gary Robinson as pastor,a position that did not exist until Tim. Tracy is working very long hours with little sleep organising his schedule. When Dylan wants to meet the pastor after a Sunday morning service at church as he has some urgent spiritual needs it is Tracy who ends up arranging it saying that he won't be able to meet Dylan because of his schedule until Friday for about to minutes. Deflated but still wanting to meet him, Dylan agrees. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #30-#32 A Political Pawn #32 Tale of Lena Adam Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade which Tracy is part of to go through the hairdressers and allowing for Marianne Caldino, Ric Caldino and Juan Caldino to escape, not get caught by Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez who were after them to steal Juan away from them and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. #33 Ice Bucket Challenge #33 Tale of Tim Sherman Tracy is among those who did the ice bucket challenge. Tim Sherman not wanting to do it and tries to prove a point asks those in the room who done it which involved everyone putting up there hand. When asking however who had donated to charity, no one including Tracy put up their hand. #49 So You Think You Can Dance for Christmas #49 Tale of Chaffeny Stirling She is among those in the audience watching Chaffeny Stirling Christmas Dance recital which got ruined by Mary Bishop turning off the lights, causing for her to bump her knee. As the audience didn't like how stuck up she was everyone is seen cheering. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge She ends up interviewing Mrs Goop after her return from being MIA, something with Madame Neptune gets her to do as all the other reporters are too busy covering Rita Ora's life. She explains after being at the Woman's retreat she went off to Egypt to discover herself. Tracy then asks if she is married to Greasy Grimes a rumour that comes out. She says no but ends up revealing that she is married to David Thompson. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 11 A Wrong Life She is in the court room wanting to support Nanny Prescot and PJ Simmons when they are in court being sued with Nanny Prescot being sued. Nanny Prescot gets sued by Mia Rogers and PJ Simmons gets sued by Glenda Davis. Mia wanted to sue Nanny Prescot for her pro-life views she installed to her as a child and when she was older and her and her husband, Christopher Rogers son Trey Rogers was born with Down syndrome she wants to sue her for wrongful life. PJ gets sued for paying a compliment to the feminist lawyer Glenda. Nanny Prescot and PJ eventually win their cases. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Nanny Prescot waves to her as she is working at the post office while Nanny Prescot is giving a tour around the town with Peter Rupert and she talks about her and her husband Jack. Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Daisy is at the post office where Tracy is working and she wants Tracy to join her in vetting Deborah's new boyfriend Jake as she believes he is a loser and does not like him and feels with Deborah having no parents she needs others in the town to be there for her. Tracy thinks its sweet they are going out and feels they are fine and does not join Daisy in her quest.